This invention relates to a method for controlling the growth of bacteria and fungi. In a particular aspect this invention relates to substituted quinoxaline dioxides.
One of the problems in metalworking industries is the susceptibility of metalworking fluids (which are emulsions of oil or chemical lubricants in water) to microbial attack. Were it not for this microbial contamination, the oil could be used for many months, but actually the microbial growth shortens the working life of the oil considerably. Microbial action may cause the emulsion to break and become acidic, thus causing corrosion problems. Some of the microbes may be pathogenic which can cause skin infections and other industrial health problems. In addition, the microbial mycelia can clog pumps and valves, and often a foul odor develops. In a large installation, frequence replacement of metalworking fluids is costly.